


Prerogatives: Whoring Corbin

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beating, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Consensual Rape, Corporal Punishment, Deepthroating, Dom!Severus, Large Cocks, M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Corbin, Teacher-Student Relationship, alpha!Severus, brutal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Set four months after the end of: Prerogative of a Spectral Alpha. Corbin whores himself out on Saturday evenings to his Alpha friends. Severus Snape is first with wanting the boy for a night of Role Play.





	Prerogatives: Whoring Corbin

**Severus' Naughty Schoolboy**

  


'Corbin?'  
'Yes, Master?'  
'How would you feel about Whoring yourself out to people at the weekend?'  
'Um...'  
'I was only thinking of you whoring yourself to; Severus, Epiveh and Greyback. Your grandfather doesn't count as such, as you see him every Sunday, when he comes over to fuck you.' 

 

'Oh, well then, if it's just them... no, I don't mind.'  
'Good boy. Then I'll let Severus know that you'll be at Hogwarts in his office at nine sharp on Saturday evening. He said to come dressed as a student. Apparently he wants to act out a 'Naughty Schoolboy' scene with you.'  
'Cool!' 

 

 **\- PWC -**

 

At eight fifty-five Saturday evening, Corbin stood waiting outside the door to Professor Snape's office. He had been told in a letter to play out the scene the moment he arrived. So, dressed in school robes he stood waiting, looking at his watch. It wasn't until five past, that he knocked on the door.  
'Enter!'  
Corbin opened the door and stepped in. 

 

'You're late!' Snape said icily.  
'I'm sorry sir,' Corbin replied as he made his way forward, stopping in front of the man's desk. 'Lost track of time, what with Quidditch and OWLs and--'  
'SILENCE!' Snape barked. 'You know full well that I do not tolerate unpunctuality. So you will be... punished.' 

 

Snape stepped out from his desk and stepped round it, until he stopped, towering over the boy, looking him up and down.  
'Robes off I think.'  
'S-Sir?' Corbin replied unsure.  
_Merlin the boy plays his part well!_ Severus thought.  
'I'm not in the habit of repeating myself, boy. Strip!' 

 

Corbin gulped, as he stared wide-eyed up at his Professor, as with slightly shaking hands he began to remove his robes and then after glancing at the man, he hurriedly began on his shirt, shoes, socks and trousers.  
When he was only in his tight briefs, did Snape command him to stop. 

 

'Now,' Snape went on, 'you will turn back to face my desk and bend over it.'  
Corbin again gulped before he bent his upper body from the waist up down over the desk.  
'Step back a bit.'  
Corbin took a step back.  
'And spread your legs.'  
Again the boy spread his legs.  
'Wider.'  
Corbin did as he was told. 

 

'Now,' Snape said as he took off his outer robes to reveal a frock-coat underneath, before he conjured a thin willowy cane. 'Due to your lateness, you will receive a firm beating. From what I've heard from the rumours, you can take a good fifty licks from a cane, so we'll make it a bit more.'  
And with that, Professor Snape began to beat the boy's arse severely. 

 

Corbin whimpered, wailed and yelped as the blows got more painful. He tried to wriggle out of the way, only for his Professor to bind him to the desk. At the halfway mark, Corbin felt his briefs being ripped from him. 'Boy, you redden up well.' Snape said, as he continued the beating. 

 

Not long after Corbin broke into pained sobs, then began begging and pleading for the man to stop.  
'P-Please, sir!' He wailed. N-No m-more!' Smirking, Snape stopped and threw aside the cane before he hauled the teary-eyed boy up by his hair and looked him up and down. 

 

'Hm,' Snape sneered with an eyebrow raised, 'it seems the cane is not having the effect I thought it would on you. You seem to be enjoying it.'

  


'Please sir.'  
Snape grabbed Corbin's little hard cock in a painfully firm grip and began to roughly jerk the boy before hauling him in very close. 

 

'I've heard that you're very good with putting your mouth and throat to good use, boy. On your knees.' His Professor finally let go of his cock and Corbin just stood there in front of the man, as he watched Snape open his fly and pull out a large, thick, heavy-looking, slightly curved and very veiny cock. 

 

'Please sir.' Corbin begged as he shook his head and tried to step away. Only for Snape to snap and force the boy to his knees and then forced the boy's mouth open, before he slammed his large cock in. Even though he was an experienced cock sucker, as he was playing the part of what could be classed as a virginal boy, Corbin made sure that he gagged and choked every so often. 

 

Snape was amazed at Corbin's acting capabilities. Choking and gagging, complete with fresh tears running down his shamed face. No wonder the boy liked role playing so much. Obsidian eyes growing darker, Severus began to skull fuck the wonderful boy, making sure Corbin's nose continued to smash into his firm pelvis, while the boy's chin nestled into his large and heavy bollocks. 

 

Severus pummelled the boy's tight throat for another twenty minutes, before he pushed Corbin off of him - making the boy fall backwards. Severus just stood there and watched as Corbin curled up on his side into the foetal position and began shaking and sniffling. Severus stepped forward, bent down and picked the boy up with a deep angry growl (Corbin whimpered) and hauled him back to his desk, where he pushed Corbin on to it. 

 

'Lie down! Legs up!' He growled. 'We're not finished yet.'  
Unable to get away from this man, Corbin lay back, flat on his back and raised his legs presenting his tightly furled hole to the coolness of the room. Again Severus bound the boy's wrists above he head, to the desk. Then he got into position in front of the boy's exposed arse hole and, after binding those lovely smooth legs wide apart, Professor Snape chuckled darkly and gripping Corbin's hips tightly, he thrust balls deep inside the boy's extremely tight dry hole. 

 

Corbin screamed in pain (ecstasy actually) and continued to do so, as his Professor brutally raped him. He little cock was hard and aching, and much to his shame and humiliation, Corbin was coming hard after ten or so deeply brutal thrusts. He cried brokenly as the man continued to assault his young body. Not caring about him one bit. Only caring for his own perverted need. 

 

Severus fucked Corbin good and hard for an hour and a half, making sure his thick heavy cock raked the boy's tight internal walls and slid deeply past the prostate and deeper still into the sobbing boy's guts. Through this 'ordeal' Corbin had cum violently hard four more times and was now coming painful dry orgasms. His voice now hoarse from all his screams and shrieks, Corbin mewled and moaned 'tiredly' as Snape continued to make him cum another painfully dry orgasm after another, eventually making his body go limp and lax from the man's brutal assault. 

 

Three quarters of an hour later and Snape finally growled deep as he flooded the exhausted boy's battered body, filling him up to the brim. Severus leant down and kissed the boy hard. After a few moments he broke the kiss and stood up, pulling roughly out of Corbin's puffy and gaping, sloppy hole. 

 

 **\- PWC -**

 

Once Severus had cleaned up and helped Corbin plug his full hole with a large plug, the two went to Severus' private chambers and sat down together on the sofa sipping hot chocolate and talking about the scene they had just played out. Severus praised his young friend for such an outstanding bit of role playing. 

 

Before long though, it was time for Corbin to floo home. He thanked Severus for a fabulous night and promised to get together with the man soon to do it again sometime, then he kissed Severus good night and floo'd home.


End file.
